


Crashing Icarus

by XxUnixX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drea - Freeform, Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt and comfort, Nightmares, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Tommy was a Icarus, metaphorically that is. He would crash and burn in turn to his brother Wilbur Soot.As odd as it was, Tommy was only a sixteen year old boy who had the weight of the world lying on his shoulder and smiling with a patronizing gleam. Never will he forget the porcelain white mocking mask that was cold and calculated each of his moves.Nobody expected for Tommy to crash and burn, having always expected the winged boy to bounce back from any pain. They didn't expect it, not even Tommy. Luckily Techno was there to fix some of the pieces.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 476





	Crashing Icarus

Tommy was only a young child when the golden wings stretched out from his back, having been hidden by the world until he turned thirteen. It was a sight for sore eyes when poor Philza walked into his sons room and saw the floor coated in mass amounts of blood. It was worrying until he saw the large wings with crooked feathers sprouted out from his youngest child's back. It was a long day before Tommy had the courage to leave his room.  
He remembers that memory in exile having been alone for three weeks straight, he didn't know why Ranboo hadn't left a new note or why Tubbo didn't visit him once. Only the hallucinations of Tubbo did. Watching the blonde from behind the trees like a wicked reminder of Tommy's constant exile.  
Lastly, he wandered what happened to Dream, why hadn't his best friend visited him in such a long time. Maybe the older got bored or tired of Tommy's annoying gibberish. Dream was the only one who cared about him and now that the constant presence of Dream was gone, he didn't quite know how to feel.

It was weird not having his hard earned things blown up in front of him, even some days lighting it himself when Dream was too tired to. After Dreams disappearance Tommy couldn't help but throw all his things in a hole and burn it, he wanted to feel like Dream was right there. He needed Dream but couldn't run off to find him.  
Tommy sat at the shoreline of the beach and waited for hours everyday, some days he entered into the Nether to stand at the edge of the "Screaming Station" to feel something, to feel alive again before the crippling numbness came back and snatched his soul.

Another week passed and the uneasiness grew, why hadn't Dream come back? Did Tommy mess up again? Was he being punished? Why? Why did this happen again, why couldn't Dream stay and coddle Tommy like before? Why couldn't he protect him from the evils of the world.

Finally it happened, while sitting at the shoreline once more waiting like a puppy. Tommy saw Dream in the distance rowing up in his shabby brown boat that could barely fit two people in it/  
"Dream!" Tommy yelled with enthusiasm as he stood up to greet the other properly how Dream wanted him to. Such a good friend for teaching Tommy proper greetings.  
Dream didn't respond, oddly enough. Once the taller older male rowed up to the shoreline he got out the boat. His back passing the sixteen year old Tommy whom had a large nervous smile plastered over his face.

As Dream turned around it wasn't what he was expecting to see, instead of the masked man with a black smile painted on. It seemed like the figure morphed into Tommy's older brother who had gone insane. WIlbur Soot.  
"Wilbur..?" Tommy questioned cautiously as he took a nervous step backwards, every step taken back was a new step taken forward. Tommy tried to block the skinny frail finger tips that reached out for him, before he could fully run off his shoulder had been grabbed forcibly.

With his vision going black, though it was only a blink, he was back in Pogtopia cornered like a wild animal by Wilbur. His once beautiful wings now crushed behind him painfully against the stone wall. His supposed older brother staring down at him with a look that could only resemble a maniacs, the scene was too familiar for Tommy's liking. It was a repeat of what happened and how he gained the large scar on his stomach. The words "Wilbur's Property" forever carved into his skin for anyone to see if he goes shirtless.  
The shame was evident whenever Tommy looked at himself in the mirror, only feeling disgust before he would see a flash of his alive brother behind him that had him kneeled on the bathroom tiles screaming and crying for help.  
But nobody would answer his screams, nobody cared. 

He was yanked from his memories when he felt the rusty but sharp blade being pushed into his stomach, no hand to cover his screaming mouth as he cried for Techno, his other older brother, help. Tommy would glance to the left and make solid eye contact with Techno before the pink haired war god would turn away and pretend he saw nothing. Pretend or didn't care, either way not only was a knife in his stomach but his heart too.  
Betrayal was too common for Tommy's comfort. 

As the first letter was being carved he could hear the famous words of his brothers ringing through his head, "It was never meant to be" before everything he had worked for blew up, or the famous line of "Then die like one!" Before the two deadly Withers were summoned. Tommy wondered how he didn't lose a canon life that day.  
He wanted to say he was lucky and boost his skills but most days he just felt unlucky. He wished that's what took his last canon life.

Everything surged forward as he sprang forward, somehow laying on a small thin bed in a cellar, or a basement. As he sat there shivering and sobbing with a shaky hand pressed to his mouth that's when it registered he was at Technoblades home. More so the Piglins basement. It had been a solid few days after Tommy crashed in the basement and was found right off the bat. 

A block to the entrance of the basement broke open and a large figure quickly emerged as they climbed down, a gleaming Netherite sword shining in the dark of the room. Tommy scrambled back as his eyes squeezed shut and his hands crossed like a x over his face, begging for mercy and forgiveness as he shook like a leaf. It could've been from the cold or the fear but he would never know.

After a awkward pause he looked up and noticed that the sword was lowered and the once ready to attack person was now closer, it took a second to register it was Techno but once it did he pushed himself forward and crashed onto his brothers chest.  
"Tommy?" The uncharacteristically gruff voice spoke out, cutting the silence short, it took a second before Techno spoke out again, "You're okay." The awkward tone would've made Tommy laugh any other time but now it made him cry harder.  
"Please don't leave me, I promise I'll be good. Just please don't leave me alone again." Tommy begged, his voice strained from the screaming and crying.

The large hands of his brother rubbed comforting circles onto his back trying to avoid the sensitive wings, "I won't leave until you want me to." Techno mumbled. He would've bothered Phil to take care of Tommy but he didn't have time to register it could've been a nightmare that was making Tommy scream bloody murder.  
He didn't think before he jumped into action ready to defend his brother, the voices demanded Techno to protect Tommy. Can't blame him that he didn't get what they meant.

Moving slowly Techno decided to try something out, gently massaging the large ruffled with anxiety feathers on his brothers wings. It seemed to do the trick as his brother practically melted in his arms peacefully. The only noise being a soft sigh.

Time passed before soft snoring came from Tommy, snuggled up against the others chest fast asleep. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get up without awakening the young traumatized teen. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two. 

It was nobody's business when Phil that morning went to find the missing two only to find them fast asleep holding onto each other. And it was nobody's business when he pressed a kissed to their foreheads before leaving them to rest longer.


End file.
